bungofandomcom-20200223-history
Purify "The Setting Sun"
Introduction November 22 2017 13:59 +0900 until the event is over!This event has ended! A certain powerful corrosion has begun. The library is assaulted by an danger more threatening than any before it. Possibly influenced by the corrosion, Dazai is also acting strangely. Within that, Oda Sakunosuke and Satou Haruo, who are deeply connected with Dazai, retrieve testimonies from various writers about Dazai. Who exactly is the man Dazai Osamu? Also, Dazai's true feelings, spoken by the man himself...... This is the first Coup de Main (lit. "surprise attack tactics") event, and it will run from 2017/11/08 to 2017/11/22 13:59 JST. Collect Distorted Gears to unlock decor and special outfits for Dazai Osamu, Sakaguchi Ango and Oda Sakunosuke. The player may also have a chance to transmigrate the writer Dazai Osamu in this event. Rewards may only be claimed until the end of the event. Gameplay Access this event by clicking on the event banner on the Main Library screen or in the Book Delve menu. The event gameplay is similar to tainted book delving. Simply click on the large yellow button to enter the event bookshelf and begin the event. There are four unique tabs on the event panel. The first, Rewards Report will show how many gears the player has accumulated so far and the next unclaimed reward. The next, List of Rewards '''will show the total number and types of rewards exchangeable for distorted gears. The player may choose which rewards to exchange for with their gears, and the number on the right shows how many times each reward may be exchanged for. The third, '''Recollections shows the voiced event recollections of this event and the requirements to unlock them. There are 18 recollections available during this event. The bottom one, Mission Requirements are the objectives of each book - where the player, aka the Alchemist, must purify every book and obtain distorted gears in the process. Distorted gears can be exchanged for beneficial rewards. The bottom left area of the event main menu is where the player may use the scrolls dropped randomly from the event tainted books Setting Sun 1, 2, and 3 to access a special map "Outbreak of Hostilities." The boss of this map will not have a corrosion bar, but the gears gained will be determined by the total damage dealt. It is recommended to bring the strongest team possible to this special map. Begin the delve to purify the first book by clicking on the large yellow button. Upon clearing the first chapter, the second chapter will be released, and so on. Clearing the chapters will give rewards of small or medium souls and distorted gears. Tips *Having Oda Sakunosuke on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in Chapter 2 and 3. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Completing the limited Daily mission of defeating an event map (including dead ends) will grant 1000 gears. *Cat Paws and Golden Cat Paws cannot be used in this event. Instead, equipping the event memoria Flare of the Setting Sun - Dazai Osamu on your team will increase the gears you can obtain. **However, fusing the memoria to higher levels does NOT count for extra multipliers (i.e. A max-level memoria would have the same effect as a level-1 one.) Rewards List *Alternative outfits can be obtained even if the writer in question has not been transmigrated. They would be stored for future use in the Outfit Storage, which can be accessed from the Office. Tainted Books Event Tainted Books No. Title Items Difficulty 1''' The Setting Sun - Book 1 '''2 The Setting Sun - Book 2 3''' The Setting Sun - Book 3 '''4 Outbreak of Hostilities |-| 1-1 = |drop_item = x5 x2 x6 x70~90 x1 }} }} |-| 1-2 = |drop_item = x7~10 x6~8 x4~8 x2~3 x115~145 x1 }} }} |-| 1-3 = |drop_item = x19~22 x19 x7 x1~2 x1~2 x210~250 x1 }} }} |-| 2-1 = |drop_item = x∞ }} }} Event Story Including the introduction, there are 19 recollections in this event, all can be replayed in the Writers' Register. Once the event has ended, the recollections may no longer be claimed or added to the register. Note that recollections with writers in the "Writers needed in party" column require the player to delve into the book under the "Location" column. The special book "Outbreak of Hostilities" may only be entered if the player has scrolls in possession. Check the Gameplay section for details. Click on a recollection title to view that specific recollection, or view them all at once here. Category:Events